Konoha High KibaNaruto
by FeelingPain
Summary: Naruto home schooled by his mother Kushina is now in High School his father is the mayor but he doesn't want anyone to know that, he fears more then we know. YAOI. slight NaruKyuu
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a rewritten chapter so re-enjoy what I've typed.**

**Even though the poll I made told me not to I'm doing it because I just love Kiba and Naruto together a hot muscular Kiba with a smexy Naruto :D but don't forget Kyuubi will always want his Kitsune! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Konoha High Before School 3__rd__ Person Pov _

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze made his way through the crowd of students of the beginning of the new school year though he himself just started here being home schooled by his mother Kushina Uzumaki while his father Minato Namikaze was the mayor of the town Konoha.

Through the silent arguments and being pretty stubborn with his parents they finally let him become a student at Konoha High though scared because their son not really being a social kid.

When the teen was a little younger he had a disease that attacked his voice box then made its way to the rest of your body so his parents took him in to have surgery on his voice box and it was successful but Naruto refused to use his voice from that day on.

Naruto had a golden spiky hair with bright blue eyes that everyone seemed to stare at as he walked by but they were covered by rectangular glasses 3 whisker marks adored each cheek. He wasn't the kind of kid to stick out so here wore simple black skinny jeans with a dark grey coat and black sneakers. Headphones seemed to be always stuck into his ears because he was pretty shy and didn't want to hear the comments made towards him.

People walked by Naruto some gave him looks but he didn't seem to really care he just kept walking to his locker trying to stay out of every ones way key word try.

The golden blonde soon knocked into someone when he wasn't noticing where he was going because he seemed to be looking at his schedule while walking at the same time.

Naruto heard the grunts and nothing more but all he wanted to do was get his stuff then leave then his earbud fell out.

"-ello Hello? Hey who are you? I've never seen you before?" The questions bombarded him like crazy then looked up to see a guy who wore baggy jeans with a tight black sleeveless top his face had 2 red triangles on each side of his cheek when he smiled you could see 2 fangs poking out but his skin was a little lighter than his dark brown spikey hair.

The shy blonde didn't know what to do since he wasn't really sociable he quickly left the strange boy behind him.

'I need to find my class' he said to himself finally finding his first period A.P. Biology with Anko Mitarashi he sat in the farthest corner then sighing to himself he took out his headphones.

Students quickly filed in once the bell rang but Naruto was terrified when he saw the next person enter the room it was that energetic boy that freaked him out.

Trying to hide himself by burying his face in the Biology text book but unfortunately he was found by the energetic boy.

The book was yanked down from his face and was once again questioned "Hi my names Kiba Inuzuka I didn't catch your name before what was it? Naruto was about to answer but then the teacher Ms. Mitarashi came in very noisily.

"Well my prisone- I mean students today is the first day so I will _not_ give you homework on the first day –the students cheered except Naruto who didn't care- I will give you class work and I will pick out your partners" She ended with a evil smile "and whoever does not finish they will have to finish it at home".

The students groaned "Ok then let's begin…" She began to read off randomly from the roster partners until she came across Narutos name "Well what do we have here Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" she whispered to herself then a grin formed.

"Alright Naruto will be paired with –Kiba took a sharp intake of breath- Sasuke" his forehead hit the desk that echoed throughout the classroom if Ms. Mitarashi heard it she didn't seem to care.

"Alright chop chop get to work with your partners since you already have your text books your papers are right up here she pointed at an empty desk close to the class room door stacked with papers.

Everyone groaned but nobody felt as nervous as Naruto.

He soon found the person named Sasuke and proceeded to get to work with him neither of them spoke which was fine by Naruto but he kept getting looks from Kiba when he was working with a girl who had pink hair.

Sasuke then finished then passed his paper over to Naruto who was busy figuring out the tricky question until he noticed the paper the teen had passed to him his answer he looked questioningly at the dark haired teen but Sasuke just stared out the window with a bored attitude.

But Naruto didn't need his help at all.

He then pushed the paper back to the dark haired teen and gave an expression 'Thank You' when the teen looked back at him.

After 3 minutes he finished then the teacher decided to speak "Alright I will hold off till tomorrow for this assignment to be turned in" everyone looked grateful except the people who had already finished which looked like to be Sasuke, him, and some other boy who had his hair in a spikey brown pony tail.

But it felt like someone was staring at him and found Kiba smirking at him Naruto quickly looked back to his desk and packed up when he heard the bell ring while packing, he once again found Kiba in front of him but that was when he quickly went by the dog looking teen.

The golden blonde soon ran from Kiba so he couldn't talk to him anymore.

He soon made it back to his locker where he kept his algebra book but found a hand holding onto his shoulder and found Kiba.

"Hey hold up a sec let's just start over ok?" he asked Naruto.

The blonde nodded shyly "So I guess your name is Naruto?" he asked sincerely.

Naruto quickly nodded then grabbed his algebra book then started to walk off but waited for Kiba to catch up.

"So are you new here everyone here is basically my friend well except for a few people" he gave Naruto a big grin.

Soon they made it to algebra but apparently Kiba had gym which was across the school but he didn't seem to mind walking Naruto to algebra.

"Well I'll see you later ok? Maybe you can eat lunch with me?" I just nodded to questions not once saying a word.

"Great see ya later!" Kiba said happily at Narutos answer.

When Kiba saw Naruto he couldn't help but look at him and blush because of how sexy he looked with those glasses and big blue eyes with a bonus of 3 whisker marks on each cheek making him look like a fox 'Just wait Naruto soon you'll be mine' Kibas mind screamed happily as he ran to the Gym.

Naruto smiled at the retreating figure of his new friend and made his way into A.P. Algebra which were filled with some people his age and others in their Junior year.

A guy that almost looked like Sasuke but had 2 scars identically running down the bridge of his nose down to the end of his nose he wore his dark hair in a small pony tail he had on a black t-shirt and black jeans to compliment his look.

Naruto took a seat next to the Sasuke-look alike and sat there in silence until the teen finally noticed him.

"So what's your name?" his deep voice echoed through Narutos head.

He pointed at himself as if saying 'Me?' and the teen nodded with a smile.

Naruto quickly wrote down his name and gave it the dark haired teen.

"Naruto huh? Well that's a neat name my names Itachi" he said with another smile.

'Why is everyone smiling at me?' the question rolled through his thoughts and throughout the period but he still paid attention to Mr. Hatake about the formulas of the cylinder and took notes on the following theories of it then he received his homework which was 10-52 all page 225-226.

The bell rang showing that this period was over and the next soon to begin.

His schedule said 'Study Hall at the Library' and soon found the great Library he opened the door to find a few early students getting doing something that needed to be finished.

Once he sat down in a cushioned chair at a table to finish his A.P. Algebra homework but the voice of Kiba came throughout the Library.

"Naruto I found you!" he said excitedly the Librarian shushed him and he silently walked over to him not caring for some of the stairs he had gotten including from the one himself.

"Hey Naruto I was hoping if you could help with that Biology homework earlier that was some pretty hard stuff" he sighed to himself then gave Naruto a puppy dog look which the blonde turned down easily.

"Oh come on please I'll be your _best _friend" Kiba said hoping he would agree.

Then Naruto smiled and brought out his book bag then slid the neat paper towards Kiba who had wide eye "Your giving me answers?" he said in shock.

The shy teen nodded his head in answer and wrote something on a piece of paper then handed it to him.

'But you have to be my best friend' Kiba gave a huge grin at Naruto who had small blush then a thought occurred to Kiba

'Blushing Naruto = sexier Naruto' then he had a blush of his own staining his face.

The 2 boys proceeded to finish their homework of course Naruto finished earlier because he was already half-way done then Kiba followed his actions handing the blonde his paper back.

"So why don't you speak?" the question shook Narutos core.

He quickly wrote 'Because I had surgery on my voice box when I was younger and I never spoke once after that'.

Kiba gave Naruto a pity look then the blonde quickly wrote 'Don't pity me'.

"Oh sorry I just couldn't think of what it would be like to not talk" he said scratching the back of his head with a smile.

"C-Could you m-maybe talk once please?" he asked the blonde.

Then Naruto began to scribble but was stopped by Kiba.

"Please Naru-chan?" that nickname echoed.

'Ok I wasn't gonna do it back then and I'm certainly not going to do it for a guy I just met' Naruto packed up his stuff then left the library with Kiba hot on his trail.

"All I wanted was to hear voice Naruto that's all" then Naruto stopped grabbed a piece of paper then scribbled what he had thought not too long ago.

'I'm not gonna do it because you all of sudden flash your eyes like puppy dog' then he walked off a little agitated that Kiba could just expect that from him.

He soon forgot he was going eat lunch with Kiba.

Naruto ran into something big and bulky he wore a sleeve-less tight red shirt with black skinny jeans and black sneakers but his face caught Narutos attention he had blood red eyes that seemed to bore into his own blue ones and his hair was blood red.

The teen smirked down at me as I fumbled around to once again to grab my stuff.

The red head bent down a little and grabbed the blonde by the waist and hoisted him up.

"Well what do we have here a lost Kitsune come to find me" he then grinned evilly and started pulling me to the outside parking lot.

"My names Kyuubi Kurama and yours is?" asking the blonde while slightly pulling him to a red Chevy Camaro.

Naruto brought out his phone and typed his name in the notes app.

"Naruto huh? Where have I heard that name?" Kyuubi started to get lost in thought where the name Naruto was brought up but was interrupted by Naruto pressing his phone into his face.

'Can we go get something to eat?' it read and the red head smirked "of course follow me" as he got into the car and Naruto following suit but both didn't notice Kiba watching the both of them intently.

Naruto tensed as they left onto the road and looked at Kyuubi who had was paying attention to the road.

They stopped to what appeared to be the fanciest restaurant in Konoha.

The blonde's mouth was wide open and Kyuubi decided to let his friend know about the restaurant.

"It's my father's, he owns this restaurant" still Narutos eyes and mouth went wider.

Then Kyuubi smirked "If you leave your mouth open I'll just take a kiss from it my Kitsune".

Narutos face burned quickly at the red heads words then Kyuubi led him into the restaurant.

"Ah, Mr. Kurama it's nice to see you again and who's the lucky fellow" The waiter said looking at Naruto with interest but then quickly looked away when he felt his boss's son stare at him.

"His name is Naruto now could you please seat us" The red head said coldly to the waiter still eyeing Naruto.

The man looked away again but still took glances at _his_ Kitsune.

Naruto wrote down what he wanted on a napkin and gave it to Kyuubi who questioned Narutos method of speaking.

"Um, Naruto why don't you speak?" his eyes looked down in sadness but the senior of Konoha High wanted to know so badly.

The blonde held out his hand for something to write on and Kyuubi handed him his napkin.

'I had a disease that attacked my voice box then the rest of my body and the only way to get rid of it was to pre-form surgery on my voice box to stop the disease' he had wrote elegantly on the napkin.

Kyuubi couldn't help but feel sorry for his little fox.

Naruto sent another napkin his way 'Stop pitying me your just like Kiba!' but the teen looked at Naruto.

"Whos Kiba?" He said with cold eyes now knowing there was another boy trying to get into his soon to be Kitsunes heart.

Naruto didn't look at his eyes when he felt those blood red eyes stare at him.

He shakily wrote down how he met Kiba and how they soon became friends.

'Looks like I have competition' the angry thought soared through Kyuubis mind then he looked at the sexy blonde before him.

That was when their food arrived Naruto just had clam chowder with a biscuit while Kyuubi had ordered a steak with potatoes but it still looked very fancy but when the check came the red head was not happy.

It wasn't how much the check cost he would just have his father pay it for him but it was what the waiter put on the check it was a number then under it said 'Call me, Naruto'.

Kyuubi then growled but noticed Naruto hiding behind a menu the waiter had not yet taken when they gave him their order.

He turned around to see the mayor of Konoha sitting not too far from them who seemed to be eating alone.

'Oh god if my father saw me with another male _here_ he would think it was a date then my whole life would be ruined' Naruto thought in panic remembering the quiet conversations his mother and father talked about how they disliked gay relationships a lot, they never showed it in public of course.

Naruto stood up then slowly walked out the front door with the menu covering his face people looked at him strangely then continued onward with their conversations.

But that was when Minato noticed the strange blonde boy followed by his friend Torin Kurama look-alike 'wait that must be his son but isn't school still in why is he here and who is that boy who has the menu covering his face' then he stood up himself and followed the two teens who looked like they had ditched school.

Too bad Minato didn't know students could leave school grounds for lunch.

That's when the teen went through the front door along with the red head and soon without seeing the other teens face the menu was flung hard at the waiter by the red head.

"Stay away from him" he hissed at the waiter then noticed the mayor of Konoha following him he took off dashing with his Kitsune.

"Hey you two stop right there!" the mayor screamed people stared at what was happening but all they saw was the mayor dashing out of the restaurant.

The hood covered the previous boys head so he couldn't see his face with the red head following him close behind the masked teen.

But that's when they reached a red car.

'Fuck' the mayor thought.

Soon the car drove away leaving the mayor in the dust leaving him with only one though 'Who was that masked teen obviously he didn't want me to see his face' he sighed then went to back to the restaurant.

* * *

_Konoha High Commons_

The blonde was a little shaken up when he saw his father at the restaurant then he chased them thinking they ditched school.

'I hope he didn't see me' Naruto thought then he saw Kiba a ways in front of him.

He nudged him gently Kiba looked mad at first but when he saw the blonde his pissed off expression turned into a pure happiness one.

"Hi Naruto" he gave Naruto a big grin expecting to give him a reply but it was rejected when the silent teen nodded.

"So…did you have fun with _him_?" then the blonde looked at him confused until he realized he meant Kyuubi.

He quickly texted Kiba 'If you mean Kyuubi then yes' Kiba just stared at his answer with a little irritation.

That was when Naruto left for A.P. English Kiba watched his retreating figure 'Damn even when he's angry I can't help but stare' then he blushed and left for his own class.

_After A.P. English and A.P. Spanish_

* * *

After Spanish Naruto stared at his schedule with distaste as moved down to a normal class.

Naruto's parents only agreed on letting him go if he had taken 4 periods with Advanced Placement and then had 1 fun period which was Art.

He sighed as the public school he always wanted to go to held nothing but work for the future he had only made 2 friends today and that was Kyuubi and Kiba with Sasuke and Itachi as acquaintances.

The blonde sat at the down on a stool with assorted paints to his right and brushes to his left and right if front of him was a plain canister.

Ms. Yuhi allowed them to paint on them as long as it was good and it didn't involve anything inappropriate.

'Finally a place where I can express my thoughts without anyone interrupting me' he smiled as he started painting something that would shock the school at least he hoped.

That was when he felt hot breath in his ear then he froze "Well if it isn't the little Kitsune" Kyuubis hot breath left the cool air to tingle his ear.

He then noticed Ms. Yuhi currently gone from the classroom 'So that's your game' the blonde thought.

He nudged Kyuubi giving him the expression to get off but the red head didn't really want to lose his Kitsune but that was when he noticed the teacher walking through the door.

"I'll be back my fox" he whispered huskily into Narutos ear.

That left the teen paralyzed for a second but then continued his painting until Ms. Yuhi had stopped the classes painting.

"Okay now I want you all to get up and show me your artwork" she said with a evil smile everyone looked a little nervous showing their artwork but moved away the teacher looked at every single students painting proud of them that she finally got a good batch of artist then she looked at Kyuubis.

His had a blood red moon with a black and white figure staring up at it but it wasn't a stick figure she just couldn't recognize the person staring at the moon she was proud of her now most talented artist but when she came Narutos he was still standing in front of his looking a little more than nervous.

He wasn't looking at anyone just at the floor and the teacher put her hands on her hips as if saying 'Well I'm waiting' then slowly he moved from the painting and revealed something everyone did a double take it was a large grass plain with a blonde fox that was running from a dog and a blood red fox at the same speed as the dog but the blonde fox still running in front of them with determined blue eyes.

Ms. Yuhi did nothing but stare then the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Naruto how did you create such a beautiful piece of artwork" as everyone left with Kyuubi standing right outside the door way waiting for his blonde.

Naruto just shrugged then packed his stuff up then grabbed a paint brush and added his personal signature to the bottom of the piece showing that it was his.

Then he left the classroom going home to see his parents.

But that was when a claw like hand stopped his movements Narutos back against a locker.

"Well I think giving my Kitsune a wonderful lunch but not saying thank you in return is a little rude don't you think" he came closer to the sexy blonde and grabbed the boys chin then tilted his head and so did the red head.

Kyuubis head leaning closer and closer 'Ever since I saw you since I saw you I knew I could never let you go' the thought rolled into his mind.

_Flashback_

_A 16 year old Kyuubi was walking around a housing neighborhood with his red hair waving behind him he wore a dark purple t-shirt with black ripped jeans and dark red sneakers._

_He walked around a corner then noticed a 14 year old looking blonde that was sitting outside a house with tears coming down his face his knees held against his slender chest._

_Kyuubi only had one thought and that was to help the small blonde boy._

_He sat next to the crying blonde who had bandages around his lower throat when he went closer._

"_Hey are you ok?" his voice said to the blonde._

_The teen looked up to see Kyuubi he had tears coming down his face when he looked up but they stopped slowly when seeing the red hair._

_The blonde nodded slowly then put his chin on his knees._

_Kyuubi gave the blonde a hug and waited until he would at least have a smile on his face._

_And when he looked up he didn't have a smile but his eyes were big and sparkling a bit with gratitude._

_Kyuubi felt that he wanted to kiss the small blonde but gave him a squeeze then left._

_He came back almost every day that summer but no sign of there ever being a blonde there._

_Flashback End_

'But when I saw you this morning I knew I could have you in my arms once again' he smirked inside and slowly touched his lips against Narutos.

The blonde was shocked and didn't know what to do when the red head started to lick his bottom lip so he did what he could. He ran.

He pushed Kyuubi off of him then ran to the exit and started walking home making sure that the red head wasn't following him.

But then a beep of was heard fear and excitement gripped his heart that it was Kyuubi he cautiously looked behind him and saw Kiba there in a black Ferrari who had on dark shades.

Naruto walked to the car when Kiba waved to him to come to the car he walked slowly.

The window rolled down "Hey you need a ride?" he said with that grin that he couldn't help but smile to.

Then he nodded and wrote down the address on the paper but Kiba just sighed on the inside 'Why can't you just say Hi' he inwardly whined.

"So…did you like Konoha High?" Kiba asked slowly remembering the blonde getting mad at him twice.

Naruto nodded hesitantly but the dog lover saw his hesitation in his nod.

"Well what happened when you weren't with me" he texted Kiba the answer and it buzzed in his pocket but since he was driving he couldn't check they soon arrived to Narutos house it was a two story house and it looked plain ordinary but no cars were visible.

"Hey Naruto where are your-"He looked back at the empty seat before him and looked back to see the blonde right in front of him outside his driver seat.

He mouthed the word good-bye then walked up the steps to his house then waved at Kiba and went inside then locked the door and went to enjoy the rest of the day.

Kiba looked at his phone immediately after Naruto went inside.

'Kyuubi kissed me right after school' then Kiba smashed his head against the wheel 'Damn you Kyuubi stealing his first kiss' then drove off fuming of the red heads actions against his precious fox.

* * *

**OK I think this is way better so its updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2 so excited and at 16 in Konoha you can drink**

* * *

_Narutos House December 13 Wensday 10:30 pm_

A window from the first story of the mansion of the Namikazes were opened to reveal Naruto Namikaze.

It was the dead of night everyone was asleep in Narutos happiness as he slowly climbed out to go to his job he had worked a night club since he was 14 years old and nobody cared he served as a waiter he just had to work.

He walked slowly towards the night club not too far away only 2 miles he wore baggy clothes to hide his clothes for the club he wore a baggy orange sweater with grey sweatpants.

His thoughts turned to Kiba that boy had always hung out with him almost every school day and would always ask him for a ride home and of course he would sometimes accept.

Then Kyuubi came into thought that guy would always be sexual to him whenever a teacher wasn't looking at him or Kyuubi would kiss his neck or grope him and Naruto would just push him away with a smile convincing himself that Kyuubi was pretending.

Both boys would not leave him alone and it was getting on his nerves.

The lights of the night club hit his face and Naruto proceeded to back of the club where a some people had puked because of the party inside.

He knocked 3 times then waited a second a knocked the final time a buff man with security gear showed up and nodded at Naruto seeing him more than once in the night club knowing he was a worker.

The blonde proceeded to the changing room and got out of his baggy clothes to reveal a tight orange short and black skinny jeans cut to mid-calf of his leg he wore black and orange sneakers to add the effect of his outfit.

He received a ticket from the owner of the club saying that it some ones B-day and he had to bring the birthday cake to a teen who was apparently gay that's why they asked him to do it but the name of who the birthday boy and he was shocked him it was _Kiba Inuzuka_.

'Damn it' the blonde teen didn't know what to do he couldn't pass it off to anyone else so he had to do it himself.

He left to the supply closet to get ready for the worst part of his night.

When Naruto came out he wore green booty shorts with a tight red tank top with reindeer ears and he found the cake with 2 whip cream bottles in it literally stuffed inside it.

He grabbed the cake and walked off with another member of the night club another guy who was muscular and was his partner in the singing but since he didn't talk he was the person who had to set down the cake slowly and kiss the boys cheek and walk out just like that and go over to the bar in normal clothes.

And here he was getting closer and closer to the table where Kiba sat the other members of his family were smiling at him with grins as Kiba had no idea what was happening until he felt something tap his shoulder.

He looked over to see Naruto in all his glory wearing the sexiest thing known to man but because of the darkness of the club nobody could see his almighty blush the blonde set down the cake but when he returned he kissed his cheek with a hug then he left and that was it.

Everyone proceeded to sing happy birthday for Kibas 16th birthday the whole time he was blushing at Narutos action.

Kiba knew he was in love with the blonde ever since their little misshapen at the lockers it was like the fabled true love at first sight he instantly adored the blonde with a passion and to see him like this was too much though no one could see he had a slight nose bleed.

'Wait a second why does Naruto work here at the night club?' the thought struck Kiba and he grabbed 2 pieces of cake one for the blonde and himself and he soon found out where the blonde went he was serving alcohol at the bar.

When Naruto delivered the shot to the random stranger that was hitting on him though he was drunk so he didn't know what he was doing.

That's when Kiba walked into the bar the neon lights showing off his built structure not as built as Kyuubi but he was tan to make up for the missing muscle.

"So Naruto I didn't know you worked here" Kiba said with a smirk.

Naruto pointed upwards at the drink sign showing what shots were available.

Kiba looked at it in thought before answering with a grin "I would like a cherry blossom".

The blonde got out the drink mixes and the fancy alcohol for the drink and at the end it was pink with a red tint to it at the bottom.

The teen drank the whole thing in one gulp to try and impress the blonde but that was ineffective as he just smirked at what he was doing.

20 minutes later the brunnete had ordered 3 more cherry blossoms and told him to put it on the Inuzuka tab.

'Thank god my shift is over' glad he could leave the night club but he was stopped by Kiba who looked like he was in a drunk melt down his eyes were hazy with all the alcohol he consumed.

He pulled Naruto close to him and said dance with me and Naruto had no choice but to comply at his wishes with Kiba being stronger than him.

The Inuzuka pulled him closer almost crushing his bones he looked up to see the dark haired boy look down at him with a drunken smile showing off his canines.

"Yyyyooouuuu looook sssooooo hhhhooooottttt" his voice drawled through the club but nobody cared that's when they both leaned closer and connected both of their lips in passion Naruto froze while Kiba had started to lick both of the blonde's lips but Naruto had to end it at that.

He pushed but the older boy wouldn't listen he just forced his tongue into his mouth but Kiba had crossed the line Naruto pushed even harder but that's when Kiba grabbed Narutos ass and cupped them with drunk affection.

Naruto had it even though Kiba was drunk this was too he kneed Kiba in the nuts and ran out to the employee room and quickly grabbed his clothes then ran home.

He gasped for air as he made it into his room and started to cry in the pillow as quietly as ever at Kibas actions.

'And I have to go to school tomorrow to see him again' the thought popped up then darkness took him.

* * *

_Konoha High School 8:00_

Naruto stood in black ripped up jeans with an oversized orange sweater that hung off his shoulder.

'Mother and Father won't be happy when they find out I am working at a bar or with the fact that I'm gay and that I kissed another guy' depression took hold of the blondes mind.

He then spotted a mop of spikey brown hair he had to get out their he couldn't see Kiba not here.

Naruto thought he heard his name being shouted but he had to get out of there he rounded a corner to smash into someone with red hair not Kyuubi though.

When the blonde opened his eyes to see a lighter shade of red hair that was short and spikey the man had hazel eyes that let out no emotion in them he wore the simple button up white shirt and dark pants with formal shoes.

The man's eyes sparked at the sight of the smaller blondes blue eyes he gave a small smile "Uzumaki-kun you seem older" the younger blondes face blushed at his used to be teachers face.

When he was young and Kushina had to work she would hire a male home school teacher which as rare to find but she found someone Gaara Sabaku.

Sometimes Mr. Sabaku was a nice teacher at first but then he wanted to get closer and closer to the small blonde but that ended when Kushina had enough money to quit her job and teach Naruto herself he was thanked many times by both Kushina and Minato but was disappointed at not being able to see Naruto anymore.

But now the Naruto was here in the school that sweet blonde that would always smile brightly at his gratitude towards him.

The slender blonde just looked through his glasses to see Mr. Sabaku and looked away with a bright red blush.

"It's a shame Naruto that you couldn't be part of my class" The teacher walked forward to Naruto as he slowly walked backwards into a wall and at the worst part it was an empty hallway barely ever used.

Gaaras pale hand cupped the smaller boys cheek then leaned closer until the bell rang Naruto who had his eyes shut as tight as ever and began to shake was releaved to hear the bell.

Mr. Sabaku sighed at this then looked sexually at the Uzumaki "I'll see you later Uzumaki-kun" rubbing his cheek with his hand then left.

Naruto sighed in relief as the teacher had left years ago he still remember that promise when Mr. Sabaku told him to keep no matter what.

_Flashback_

_A blond boy about 12 years old was sitting on his couch looking at the study paper his teacher Mr. Sabaku had given him._

_It had been a math assignment that he could never figure out._

_Naruto whined while staring at his homework and looked at his home school teacher._

_The red head looked at him strangely then motioned him to come to sit by him on the chair that could only fit Mr. Sabaku._

_The pre-teen looked at his teacher with a question as he arrived at the chair he sat on Gaara then motioned him to sit on his lap._

_Gaara nodded and as the young blonde sat on his lap he tried to hold himself back at the small blonde's positions._

"_Now whats the problem Uzumaki-kun" he said in a husky voice._

_Naruto pointed at problem number 2 in unspeakable plea to help but something wet was licking his neck the young blonde felt something in the pit of stomach feeling uncomfortable._

_His teacher then started to lick his lower jaw and then planted kisses and Naruto didn't know what to do so he got up but not before rubbing himself against his teacher's lower regions._

_That's when Gaara had gotten up and had gone after the young fox like blonde got up._

"_No No No Uzumaki-kun you stay right here with me" the red head smirked evilly and leaned forward and attacked his lips greedily and stuck his tongue into his mouth._

_Naruto pushed his teacher away not liking the feeling of what was happening._

_Gaara only smirked at the little boy that was backing away from him he then made his way to the kitchen a grabbed a kitchen knife and returned to find a pale Naruto who was shaking at the corner of his teacher's actions._

_He then held the point at Narutos throat his eyes bugged out of his head in fear._

"_Now Uzumaki-kun if you ever tell or even so much as write to anyone what we had just done then I will have to kill if you do, you promise not to say a word?" Gaara gave the young boy a smile but it was cold and emotionless._

_The blonde swiftly nodded as the knife was released from his throat._

_The teacher picked the blonde by his hair and smashed his lips against his._

_Flashback End __**(AN/ No Gaara didn't rape Naruto while home schooling him…)**_

That day when his teacher touched him and then on he was more quite then ever he even surprised his father when getting something to drink late at night.

Throughout the day he had tried to get away from Kiba and Kyuubi but it was impossible to dodge the both of them since they both would somehow always be by his side.

He felt pale muscular arms wrap around his waist when the bell sounded off for lunch he quickly spun to find Kyuubi with his deep red eyes relief sored through Narutos heart.

But that was replace by embarrassment as the red head squished him in a tight hug making him feel Kyuubis amazingly toned body.

He could hear the steadiness of the other male's heart beat through his hard chest it was soothing like.

"Naru-chan you were hiding from me weren't you?" he said huskily making the smaller blonde shiver.

But Naruto nodded answering the senior "Would my little Kitsune like to give me a present for my birthday?" Kyuubis looked down at the shocked teens face as if saying 'It's your birthday?'

"No but it would be really nice if you could give me a kiss" He grinned then leaned down to the blonde looking at the pink soft luscious lips that were screaming to be kissed.

This time Naruto didn't stop him he needed this because of all the stress that had just landed on top of him Gaara his pedophile teacher trying to get his hands on him with Kiba getting drunk and groping him while practically raping his lips.

As soon as Kyuubi touched his lips he wanted more and more of his taste once more and started to lick his lips again for entrance into his cavern.

But this time Naruto didn't stop him he gradually opened his mouth to let Kyuubis tongue explore his mouth.

The red head was shocked to see his little Kitsune agreeing to this so quickly his mouth tasted so good it was a mixture of mint and chocolate and he wanted more.

Narutos tongue of course fought back but not exactly war he was quickly overridden with the tongue of the red heads and started to moan at the feeling.

'I don't think I could ever let go' The senior thought feeling the blonde up and down every place he touched and he received shivers every place he ghost like fingers touch.

They heard a cough behind them and saw a teacher looking at them in warning then left the two sitting there with one blushing like mad with embarrassment while the other cool and collective like nothing ever happened.

The red head looked over at Naruto with an evil smirk then wrapped his arms around him once more they gave chaste kisses with the blondes arms wrapped around the red heads waist.

They sat like that until Kyuubi broke themselves from each other and kissed his Kitsunes forehead then whispered "Do you want to go eat lunch with me?"

Naruto didn't know what to say literally he nodded slowly then Kyuubis arm wrapped around the blondes waist and led them to the cafeteria.

People looked at the two of them of course nobody screamed out 'Fags' or 'Freaks' because A. Kyuubi was probably the most popular and strongest guy in the school B. He would be the crap out of them if they did so.

The blonde felt uncomfortable as the stares of people he didn't know kept looking at him some with jealousy and hatred but he felt the red heads arm tightened so that Naruto couldn't leave his grasp.

Kyuubi led him to a table with 8 other people around it one had sandy hair a brief tan with a cocky grin and was fairly muscled who decided to speak up about Kyuubis new play mate but his eyes were the most interest thing they had 4 simple dots around a strange shape.

"Oh so I see you found someone new Kyuubi" the strange eyed man said cracking up at the blushing teen.

"Shut up Shukaku this not your business I just wanted to show my little Kitsune here a good time" the red head said clutching the small blonde tighter to him practically having him sit on his lap.

"I was surprised you found-" a light blue haired man he was pale and not that muscular compared to the Shukaku and Kyuubi definitely not Kyuubi his eyes held complete red about them with a yellow iris.

"Isobu!" Kyuubi said upset at the blue haired senior but the teen quickly shut his mouth not uttering a peep.

The other strange looking seniors didn't say anything as they just looked at the two teens.

Kyuubi got up and said he would go get some food for the both of them and so the blonde waited for him to return but he didn't feel too comfortable as the other 8 people stared at him with interest.

"So your Kyuubis new boyfriend?" a brunette said would had monkey like appearance who strongly muscled his eyes had an outer yellow with a black iris and sclera looking intently at the small blonde.

Naruto quickly shook his head at his words but a cat like woman merely giggled at his answer her hair was blonde and once again just like the rest of the group her eyes were different they were deep blue with a cat like sclera "Oh please like this little _boy _could attract Kyuubi I bet he just felt sorry for him".

"You and your assumptions Neko" another teen said in ignorance with white hair with some blonde streaks but this teen just had black sclera just like the brunette his appearance was pale but he had no physical outward attention.

Some of the others didn't say anything but just ate lunch but Neko just smirked evilly "But I bet he can't give Kyuubi a good time like I do" she laughed out loud as Naruto turned red like a tomato.

That was when the same red head came back with some salad for his Kitsune and he got some chicken and fries for himself.

Then he saw Neko kneeling by the blushing red faced blonde now the Kyuubi being himself decided to make his little blonde a little more embarressed.

"Now would my little Kitsune like some food" he whispered hotly then licked the blondes ear shell and was happy at the reply.

The blonde yelped in surprise and embarrassment at Kyuubis actions.

His friends laughed at his little show to and when they laugh it wouldn't be long before he started cracking up to.

After they had calmed down they started to chat about the things going around in school but Kyuubi looked at Naruto almost the whole time as he ate his salad unaware that he was being watched and the red head wanting to do nothing more than to smash those lips against his so bad.

That was when Neko had brought something up he never personally got into "So I haven't heard one word out of that pretty little mouth that Kyuubi seems to love so much care to share?" the whole table quieted down to hear his response but the blonde didn't respond as usual.

"What is little blondey too scared to utter a peep out of his mouth because his mouth is only good as –she ignored the death glare as she said the next words as terrible as possible- kissing and cock sucking I bet he can't talk because of a dick being shoved down his throat to much!" Naruto felt tears gather in his eyes as Neko laughed the others stared at her knowing her disrespect to people younger than her especially when they steal something she wants to be specific Kyuubi.

Naruto didn't know what to do so he ran away since that was what he did best in these type of situations he didn't want to look back at the scene behind him he ran to his next class and sat there for the remaining period for lunch.

That left him plenty of time to think of Nekos words 'Why don't I talk is it because of my fear of that disease showing up again'

_Flashback_

_The Doctor came into the hospital room 233 when he entered he saw a small 10 year old boy that was awake with gauze around his throat and two parents that had worry written all over their faces as they looked him but not even compared to the small boys face that held absolute misery._

"_Minato and Kushina I-" he was cut off from the outrages burst of anger and sadness from his mother and father._

"_How could you not save our baby boy I thought you said you could fix this!" screamed the mother as tears streamed down her face and the boy's father looked like he was going to punch his lights out._

"_Yes but I –the emotional mother of the blonde pushed him into a wall and was threatening to punch him just like the father did to- I came to say that your boy is fine!" the doctor said using his clip board as cover from the two parents._

_They instantly backed off and looked as happy as they could be and started to hug the now grinning blonde boy._

"_But I can say now that if Naruto ever speaks to the duration of 6-months you would have to immediately have to send him here for examination if he does speak he could also once again gain the disease and since we got lucky this time…" The doctor trailed off as he spoke signaling that poor Naruto would not be able to survive this time through the procedure though said the rest seriously at the parents of Naruto._

_They both looked shocked but took the news quietly the doctors face softened then smiled at them before walking out but adding one more comment "He is free to leave tomorrow any time you like"._

_The whole time Naruto took the words much more seriously than his parents he was scared that the disease would come back to haunt him once again._

_Flashback End_

Naruto thought about the memory then remembered all those times his parents said and begged for him to talk after the time period was over but his fear was still too great.

'Can I really speak again?' the thought bounced off of Narutos mind even through the whole period of History.

He slowly walked himself to Art though making it in on time but found even before the bell rang Ms. Yuhi was talking to the class as if she just won the lottery.

"-and my special friend Asuma has finally asked me to marry him and I will be here some days but not a lot mostly substitute will be here" she then looked at Naruto then silently motioned him to sit down to the remaining seat there was and it was by Kyuubi.

It felt like a cold bucket of water dumped on him but he refused to make contact with the red head boy along the way to the seat.

"Alright let me explain your next assignment I want you to get out a piece of paper from your sketch books and draw me something that you want most the world of course shaded" The students perked up at this idea "Once you have finished you are going to show me this is a test grade I want to see shading, 3-D if it is an object, and if you wish colored –she points to the colored pencils on a table in front of her desk- this will be due at the end of class so like they say in Sparta go forth a conquer" She grinned and the other students seemed excited by this including Kyuubi but Naruto knew exactly what he wanted.

As he took out a piece of paper still avoiding Kyuubis eyes but feeling a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that the red head was staring at him.

_50 Minutes Later_

Naruto got up and walked over to the teacher's desk and showed his drawing to her.

Once again she was impressed by his artwork skills but couldn't help at stare at the picture then back at the silent student "So Uzumaki-san what you want most in the world is to speak again?" She asked in wonder.

The blonde nodded his head and smiled softly and left while Ms. Yuhi was in thought.

'I wasn't informed that he couldn't speak' She wondered what Uzumakis deal was as she stared at the sketch.

It was of himself in a happy mode with a mouth open as if signaling he was talking and then two boys one that looked like Kyuubi but the other was different he looked like that boy Kiba Inuzuka.

* * *

_After School Hallway_

The blonde stood outside his locker gathering his things for home 'A.P. Algebra 2, A.P. World History, and note…wait a second a note?"

It was a shade of caramel Narutos 2nd favorite color his first was always orange and if anyone dissed orange then hell would break loose.

'Naruto come outside on the lunch grounds by the Sakura Tree it would mean a lot'

Signed Anonymous

A heated blush spread across his face when he read it 'What could this mean? Does this guy like me or am I getting the wrong idea?' he made his way to the lunch grounds then sat down on the Sakura Tree.

It felt peaceful to be there after school as the warm air cascaded down with a cool breeze to top it off it felt as though he could fall asleep and all his worries would melt away.

That was until Kiba was in front of him.

Naruto gasped at the sudden intrusion of Inuzuka then looked down in embarrassment remembering what happened at the Night Club.

"Thanks for coming Naruto do you mind if I sit with you?" He said in a soft tone and Naruto couldn't shake his head no to that so he nodded.

When Kiba sat down they both felt relaxed in the comfortable silence of the afternoon.

Naruto dreaded the moment when Kiba would bring up the night of his little assault towards him.

But it happened anyways "Naruto I want to apologize for the way I acted at the club I was just drunk and I didn't know what I was doing all I could think of was you then when you kissed me on the cheek for my birthday I kinda…umm…well…you…see-"He was cut off when Naruto smiled at him it wasn't his best but it was one that Kiba would save forever in his memory bank.

Naruto wrote something down and then handed it to Kiba 'Well I'll forgive you but you have to do something for me' Kiba looked at the note then back at the blonde with happiness gushing out of him.

"Anything Naruto" he gave the blonde his grin that showed off his canines and in his world chicks always fell for it.

But what wrote down next was questioning 'Never in your life speak of that night to anyone' Kiba looked down at the note with a strange look on his face but that was replaced when another landed on top of it.

'And you can give me some coffee :)" The dog caretaker grinned himself at the blondes love for coffee the good thing was he loved coffee too.

"Come on lets go _Naru-chan_" he said with a giggle as he led the blushing blonde to his car and off for coffee.

* * *

**DONE :) :) finally ok please review for god sakes I love them to death I take them seriously one of the reviews I rewritted the whole first chapter because it was a terrible idea (Thank DoctorcommaThe don't forget to say hes the most amazing guy in the world so far) + Read his stories I'm doing this because he had a huge impact on this story! Thank You Followers, Reviewers, and Favorites of this story.**


	3. Help

**I NEED HELP I WILL GLADLY TAKE ON A PARTNER FOR MY STORIES BUT I NEED HELP IF YOU WANT THEM TO CONTINUE LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR MY SKYPE NAME AND PM ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP JUST PLEASE BE NICE AND HELP :'( PLEASE!**


End file.
